Yūri
Yūri (ユーリ Yūri) is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V ''anime. He is part of Academia and is the Fusion Dimension counterpart of Yūya Sakaki (from the Standard Dimension), Yūto (from the Xyz Dimension), and Yūgo (from the Synchro Dimension). Appearance Yūri's face resembles that of his counterparts. He has very short, thick, pink eyebrows and purple eyes. Like his counterparts, his hair is uniformly purple with pink underneath but is smooth in the back, while his bangs extend outward of his face, two of them pointing upwards and two others form a vague "M"-shape. His outfit appears to be a high-ranking uniform of sorts, being made of a purple shirt with a pink-and-blue area on the stomach and a long coat backing, a purple jacket with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with amber gems on top, light blue pants, silver boots, and a short pinkish-red cape. When he kidnapped Ruri and Rin, he is shown to wear a dark brown cloak that covered most of his feature. Personality Unlike his dimensional counterparts, Yūri is cruel and ruthless with no care of other people's well-being, sarcastically admitting he was the one who kidnapped Ruri and Rin. This also goes to his comrades as shown when he threatened the Obelisk Force to move away or else he will turn them into cards, seeing them as nothing but a nuisance that will get on his mission. This also shows that he has absolute confidence in his own skill and prefers to do his mission without any help. He is very loyal to the Professor and will carry out his order without any question, going as far as eliminating anyone within his vicinity simply because he thinks they were interrupting his mission. Similarly as Sora and the other Fusion Duelists, Yūri thinks the invasion and attacks on others as a game, smiling maliciously when he chased after Ruri and Yuzu who were running away from him, commenting them playing hide-and-seek. History Past .]] Before the invasion of Heartland City, Dennis was ordered by Reo to find Ruri's whereabout. Once Dennis found her, the invasion started and Reo ordered Yūri to capture her. When he arrived at Xyz Dimension, he was greeted by Dennis who then showed him which one is Ruri. Dennis told him that he leave the rest to him since Ruri knows him, which Yūri replied that he will since it's a job that Reo has entrusted only to him. He then pursued Ruri, who was running away from him until she was cornered, leaving her no choice but to Duel against him. Yūri won the Duel and took her back with him to Academia. and Yūto's Duel from afar.|left]] At one point after the invasion of the Xyz Dimension, Yūri went to Synchro Dimension under Reo Akaba's orders to capture Rin. He succeeded in capturing her just as Yūgo arrived on the scene and he escaped by using his Magic Card "Violet Flash" and ended up at Heartland with Yūgo following him in tow with his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". Noticing Yūto nearby, Yūri hid behind a building and misled Yūgo to encounter Yūto instead, causing Yūgo to mistake Yūto as Yūri and Dueled him while Yūri secretly watching from afar. Xyz Duelists Arc Maiami Championship Round 1 Yūri first appeared when Reo Akaba informed him of the existance of Yuzu and ordered him to bring her to Academia. Battle Royal are approached by Halil and Olga.]] Yūri later arrived in Standard Dimension in front of Dennis, who was tasked to locate Yuzu for him. When Dennis pointed at Yuzu, they saw Yuzu being surrounded by Obelisk Force. This confused Yūri since the Professor only gave the order to bring Yuzu to him. Dennis explained that the Obelisk Force mistook Yuzu as Serena since both swapped has clothes, noting how they resembles each other like Yūri and Yūya. Yūri questioned who Yūya is and Dennis told him that he is a Duelist from Standard who looks a lot like him, but before he can explained further, Halil and Olga crashed into the ledge where they were standing. Seeing them as nuisances, Yūri Dueled and defeated them and turned them into cards. He then jumped down from the ledge to where the Obelisk had surrounded Yuzu. Yūri dismissed them and proceeded to talk with Yuzu, telling her to surrender and come with him to the Professor's place. When Yuzu refused, Yūri commented that she was like Ruri and Rin not only in appearance, admitting that he was the one who kidnapped them under the Professor's order even though he doesn't know for what purpose. He then challenged Yuzu to a Duel with the condition that if he wins Yuzu must come with him. He eventually overwhelming her, forcing her to run. Yūri chased Yuzu with his Fusion Dragon and used its power to show her that there was no point in escaping. However, before Yūri could find her, Yuzu's bracelet glowed to his surprise, and he was teleported away once Yūgo was within range. .]] Deck Duels Trivia * He shares the same voice actor with his Standard Dimension counterpart, Yūya. * In episode 37, Yūri's eyes were similar with his dimensional counterparts, but from episode 46 onwards they changed to simply plain purple with black pupil. * According to Otomedia April 2015 issue interview, Director Katsumi Ono stated that Yūri joins Academia for fun and is not bound by the organization. Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fusion